Séance
Séance is a student at the Nedo Institute. She has been doomed by the villain Archangel. Backstory Originally from Super Toronto (a large city that floats on Lake Ontario), Izzy Silverlake became aware of her doom one fateful night as she meddled with forces beyond her understanding through her ouija board. The world of the living and the world of the dead warped and twisted around her, blending around her, and death slowly began to take her. But not without granting her strange and terrifying powers to drain life from others and to manipulate their memories. Her days are numbered though, and every time she uses these powers she slips further into Death’s realm. And that’s the least of her problems. The same event that granted Seance her powers also unleashed her nemesis on the world. Archangel was once the living embodiment of the concept of justice, but through the process of Seance’s summoning, they became twisted and corrupted. They see death as the only justice, nothingness as the only equality. Unless Seance stops them, Archangel could very well erase the entire planet. But that won’t be easy. In one of their more dramatic confrontations, Seance absorbed Archangel into herself. Now she wields the dark divinity’s powers and possesses Archangel’s twisted, warped wings. At NEDO... Séance lives in Murder House with The Hawk, Sour Patch, Champion Super-Robot, and Sadatoni. She's a friendly and outgoing student who tries to make an effort to be there for her friends. Not long after arriving at Nedo Institute, Izzy's friend Tabby was pulled into the hell dimension ruled over by Izzy's nemesis, Archangel. In the ensuing confrontation, Izzy rescued Tabby by absorbing Archangel into herself, fundamentally altering her doom. Séance believes that if she is unable to overcome her doom, Archangel will take her over, and use her as an instrument to bring the hell dimension known as The Kingdom into the world, where she will rule as a dark divinity. This was confirmed in Issue 11 when she looked into Summer's memories of a future where Summer was fighting to end this corrupted Séance's reign of terror. After seeing this fate laid out in Summer's memories, Izzy surrendered herself to Summer's judgement. Summer impaled Izzy on her sword, which Izzy barely survived. But it served as a turning point. Izzy is determined to be a hero, to protect her friends, no matter what. And now she understands that defeating Archangel will put all of her preparations to the test. She is striving to be a model and to make resilient allies to stand by her in the grim battle to come. Relationships * "I told Champion Super-Robot all about my doom and the danger I’m in." * "Scott is trying to bring about my doom and only I can stop him." * "Naomi and I have more in common than she realizes, I want to be someone she can rely on." Moment of Truth In issue 17, Izzy used her moment of truth move to show Scott the future her doom would bring about. Sitting on his bed, she created a dreamscape from the memories of the future she had uncovered when she had used her powers on Summer. In the dreamscape, Izzy and Scott could move around and interact with their surroundings as if they were there, though the surroundings were frozen in time, a snapshot of memory. Instead of being horrified, as Izzy was, of this future in which twisted and evil versions of Nekros and Séance rule over the corrupted hellscape of the world, Scott surprised Izzy by longing for it. Shocked, frightened, and hopeless, Izzy left Scott's room in a daze. Trivia * Izzy is currently dating Naomi. * Séance is very small, barely more than 4' 11". * Izzy used to babysit Tabby when Tabby was a young child, before the onset of Izzy's powers trapped Tabby in the hellscape for seven years. * Izzy collects ball-jointed dolls, which she adorns with cute lolita fashions, but also which she modifies to create body horror dolls. Category:Player Characters